legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P1/Transcript
(Amanda is seen preparing to fight the robots) Bwynraya: Alright Amanda, listen up! Those drones are designed to fight against Gifted attackers! They won't be easy combatants! Amanda; Didn't expect them to be! (Amanda charges up energy in her fists) Amanda: Let's do this! Bwynraya: Go for it! Amanda: Right! (The robots charge toward Amanda who throws a punch) Amanda: Eat this! (One of the robots dodge) Amanda: !! AH!! (The robot grabs her wrist) Amanda: Oh crap. (The robot then rams its fist into Amanda's face, knocking her down as she grabs her nose) Amanda: GAAH!!! Daniel: *Looks away* Oooooh! (Amanda looks at her hand as blood gushes from her nose) Amanda: Crap that hurt...! (Amanda stands back up as she wipes her nose) Amanda: But I'm not giving up! Adam: She needs help. Daniel: We gotta get in there! (Daniel, Adam and Oliver try to enter the course) Bwynraya; And what are you three doing? Oliver: Let us in there! Daniel: She needs help! Bwynraya: You'll wait your turn! Adam: She's gonna get killed! Bwynraya: Don't be stupid! These robots aren't programmed to kill! Daniel: But she's gonna get injured badly! Adam: Yeah! Bwynraya: Sounds like you don't think she can handle this. Oliver: Hey don't twist our words! We- Bwynraya: Why don't you trust your teammate a little more before jumping in a situation? Oliver:...... Daniel:...... (The three then back away from the entrance) Daniel: She's right. Adam: We need to let her handle this. Bwynraya: *Nods* Good. (Amanda is seen continuing to fight the robots) Amanda: *Blocks an attack* Nn, damn these things are strong! (Amanda kicks a robot back) Amanda: But they can't be invincible! *Charges energy in her foot* EAT THIS!!! (Amanda goes to kick, causing one of the robots to grab her foot mid kick) Amanda: !! (The robot prepares to slam her into the ground) Amanda: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Amanda thrusts her arms forward to keep herself from hitting the ground, then kicks the robot with her other foot) Amanda: Gotcha! (The robot's head is caved in, causing it to fall down destroyed) Bwynraya: Wow! Adam: ALL RIGHT!!! Daniel: GO AMANDA!!! Amanda: Woo! I got one! (The other robot looks down at the destroyed robot before it runs towards Amanda) Oliver: ! Daniel: Amanda look out! (Amanda sees the robot charging) Amanda: I got it! (Amanda charges energy into her fist) Amanda: RAAAH!!! (Amanda rams her fist through the robot's chest, knocking its power core out of its body) Robot:........ Amanda: *Smirk* (Amanda pulls her fist out of the robot's chest as it falls down) Amanda: Man, that was satisfying. Daniel: WOO HOO!!! Adam: Nice work Amanda! Amanda: Thanks! So uhhhh....Can I get out now? Bwynraya: No. MOVE IT! Amanda: AHH! *Starts running though the course* Daniel: Huh, I thought for sure that would be enough to impress her. Adam: Me too. Bwynraya: It's gonna take more than just a few smashed up robots to impress me. Adam:.... Daniel:..... (amanda is seen running through the course, seeing the final trap ahead) Amanda: Okay, just a few more Amanda. Then you'll be home-.....Oh come on. (The final trap is shown as platforms with swinging logs in between each jump) Amanda:..... Bwynraya: Alright Nierens, final trap! Just jump to each platform and reach the end and you'll be home free! Amanda: She's really putting me through the wringer here... (Amanda gets ready to run and jump) Amanda: Just gotta wait for the right moment and..... (Amanda sees an opening) Amanda: NOW!! (Amanda jumps) Daniel: !! Adam: !! Oliver: !! Jamie: !! Adriana: !! (Just as a log passes by behind her, Amanda lands on the platform) Amanda: !! I made it!! Daniel: YES!! Jamie: Yay Amanda! Amanda: Thanks Jamie! Now...… (Amanda makes another jump. And then another) Amanda: All right! one more! This is for all the bag of monkeys! (Amanda jumps as the last log flies by) Amanda: *THinking* YES!! Made it! Now I- (Suddenly, a second log swings by and hits Amanda in the side) Amanda: !! GNN!! Daniel: NO!! Adam: AMANDA!!! Amanda: Crap....!! (Amanda, in immense pain, then grabs onto the log as it swings back) Bwynraya: ?? (As the log passes the platform, Amanda jumps and lands on the final platform, passing the course) Amanda: *Panting* Yes... Adam: SHE DID IT!!! Alex: Holy crap! Erin: *Clapping* All right Amanda! Rayenll: WHOOP WHOOP!! Bwynraya: Hmm, impressive. Amanda: Ah man.....That was harder than I thought... (Amanda walks over to the others) Amanda: So Bwyn, how was that? Bwynraya: You did very well with that Amanda. Your endurance, fighting skills, and quick thinking were nothing short of excellent. Amanda: Thanks! Bwynraya: Guess you really are my star student here. Amanda: *Jumps up and raises fist in the air* YES!! Bwynraya: *Smirk* Daniel: Well, nice work Amanda! Amanda: Thanks Danny! Adam: Sooo, now what? Bwynraya: It's time for you three to go next. Daniel:..... Oliver: Awwww.... Bwynraya: Now get going! Adam: Y-Yes ma'am! (The three run to the course's entrance. The scene then cuts to hours later back at the mansion as the heroes are seen tired and dirty) Jack: *Panting*..... Jessica: I wanna die.... Emily: What is life...? Kyle: Wateeeeer… (Amanda is seen stepping out of the bathroom after getting showered and dressed) Amanda: Oh MAN!! I've never felt so refreshed! (Amanda pushes her hair out of her face) Amanda: Your shower is amazing! Erin: Let me in there! Alex; NO I GET THE NEXT SHOWER!!! Jessica: ME ME ME!! (Gunshot) Defenders: !!! Bwynraya: Everyone relax, you'll all get a turn. Alex: *Groans* Emily: I'm covered in dried up mud! Oliver: I knew I shouldn't have worn my new shirt... Mitchell: *Giggle* (Amanda sits down next to Mitchell and Jamie) Jamie: Wow Amanda! You were so cool back there! Amanda: Thanks Jamie. Mitchell: Yeah I never saw stuff like that before! Jamie: You were like BOOM, POW, WHAM!! Mitchell: The way you took those robots out was amazing too! Amanda: Aww thanks kiddos. Mitchell: *Smile* Cait: Is Mitchell entertaining you Amanda? Amanda: Yeah. He's your kid right? He's a sweetie. Cait: Thanks. That means a lot. Amanda: Heh, no problem. Cait: *Smile* Daniel: Well Amanda, maybe you are on your way of being able to beat me in a fight one day after all. Amanda: I sure am! Then I'll take that title for myself! Daniel: Heh, well let's worry about Salem until then. Amanda: Right. Daniel: *Nods* (Bwynraya then walks over) Bwynraya: So Daniel, about this....Salem. Daniel: Hm? Amanda: Huh? Daniel: O-Oh umm, you wouldn't be interested in it Bwyn. BWynraya: I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't. Salem was one of the people who worked for Alkorin, your grandfather. The monster who turned me into a Shadow. Amanda: You were a Shadow? Bwynraya: Yes. My life was stolen from me cause of Alkorin and it would have stayed that way if he was not destroyed decades ago. Amanda: Oh. Daniel: I mean, he wasn't exactly destroyed back then. Bwynraya: Still, the Alkorin the Defenders fought was no where on the same power level as his previous form. Daniel: So I've heard. Bwynraya: Exactly. Amanda: Well, from what we've been told, Salem's pretty much the same. Immortal, evil, dangerous. Daniel: Immortal with VERY big quotation marks. Amanda: Y-Yeah. Bwynraya: Hmm.... Daniel: You know her or something Bwyn? Bwynraya: Not in person, but I know some about her. Amanda: Like what? Bwynraya: Well for one, she is the one who supplied Alkorin with the Grimm he had in his army. Daniel: Knew that. Bwynraya: She reportedly also acted as one of his main enforcers, alongside other villains such as Quan Chi, Noob Saibot, and an assassin named Starkiller. Amanda: Wow... Daniel: And you think she's making moves on the Multiverse now why? Bwynraya: Why not? With Grimoire and his army out of the way, and all the other big bads in the Multiverse gone, she's got free reign to do what she pleases to destroy us all. Amanda: I see... Daniel: But right now she seems caught on trying to get me and Adam. Amanda: Why though? Bwynraya: You're the son of the God of Light. You're a really powerful being by nature Daniel. Daniel: Yeah but.... Bwynraya: Besides, there's other far more powerful things in this Multiverse that are vulnerable, things that can't fight back for themselves. Daniel:.... Bwynraya: It's your duty as a hero to not only keep yourself safe, but to keep others safe as well. Daniel: I know. Bwynraya:...I know you do. And that's why I'm sure you'll be competent heroes for this cause. Daniel:...*Smirk* Thanks Bwyn. Bwynraya: *Smirk* Don't mention it. Amanda: *Smile* (The three smile at each other before the scene cuts to Adam and Oliver walking down the hall) Oliver: So, some training huh? Adam: Dude, my entire body aches. Oliver: Same here. I didn't think it would be that hard to handle. Adam: Yeah, me- (Adam then stops and sees something) Adam: Huh? Oliver: What? (Adam goes and enters Ruby's room) Oliver: Uhh, Adam I don't think you should- Adam: *Voice* Oliver, look at this. (Oliver enters the room where they find the Relic of Knowledge sitting on top of a dresser) Oliver:....What the hell....? Adam: I know right? Where do you get such an old-looking lantern like this? Oliver: I don't know. (Oliver picks the Relic up) Oliver: Sure seems exotic though. Definitely priceless. Adam: Yeah. It's got the look of an art piece. Oliver: Hmm.. Might be worth a few 100 bucks. Adam: A hundred?? Maybe a thousand if we're lucky! Oliver: Yeah! Adam: Although, we should probably put it back. I don't think they'd want us selling such a nice piece of art. Oliver: Yeah. It does belong to Ruby I think. Adam: Here hand it to me, I'll put it back. (Adam takes the Relic in his hands. He goes to put it back before he stops) Adam:...... Oliver: Adam? Adam:....... (Adam then quickly puts the Relic back and steps back) Adam: U-Ummm... Oliver: What is it? Adam: M-Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn that thing was holding a lot more than just light. Oliver: Huh?? Adam: I don't know. But holding it felt....unnatural. Oliver: Well, let's just....leave slowly. No one will know what happened. Adam: R-Right. (Oliver and Adam slowly leave the room) Oliver:.... Adam: Phew.....That was weird. ???: Guys? (The two jump and turns to find Ruby) Oliver: AH!! Adam: R-Ruby! Ruby: What're you two doing?? Adam: W-We uhhh.... Oliver: We were just looking for something was all! Ruby: For what? Oliver:..... Adam: S-Stuff. Ruby:.... Adam:....*Smile* Ruby: Uhhh- Oliver: You've got a really nice lamp you know? Ruby: O-Oh! Y-Yes! Its a lamp! And nothing more. Oliver: ?? Adam:....*Looks at Oliver* Oliver: *Shrugs* Adam: W-Well, where'd you get it? It's really nice! Ruby: U-Ummm, nowhere! Adam: Wha-?? Oliver: Nowhere?? What kind of place is that? Adam: I don't think it's a place. Oliver: Ah. Ruby:..... Adam: Well, it definitely seems like an art piece Ruby. Why not sell it or something? Oliver: Thing's worth at LEAST a thousand bucks. Ruby: N-No no no I can't do that! The truth is... Its um.. Uh... A-A gift! Yeah! Its a gift! From uh... W-Weiss! She uh... Gave to me cause were besties! Adam: Oh. Wow that's nice of her. Oliver: Hmmm.... Ruby:.... Oliver: She's lying. Adam: Huh? Ruby: W-What?? No I'm not! Oliver: Ruby, it's pretty obvious. Ruby: How? Oliver: You're sweating, and you're stuttering. Ruby: !! Oliver: See? Adam: Wait, you could tell all that? Oliver: Adam it was obvious. Adam: Ah. Ruby: U-Um... Adam: Well then, can you explain what's going on with it then? Ruby: *Sigh* It's a long story..... Oliver: We got time. Adam: *Nods* (Later.....) Oliver:......What? Ruby: Yeah. Adam: You're telling me....that that lamp....is actually a magical artifact? Ruby: Yeah. A very important one. Adam: Wow. Oliver: I don't understand. How could such a small lamp hold so much power? Ruby: You'd be surprised. Oliver: Huh. Adam: Well, guess me and Daniel aren't Salem's only targets. Oliver: Yeah... Ruby:.... Adam: Well, it's alright. Nothing we can't handle as a team right? Ruby: Heh. So true Adam. Adam: *Smirk* (The three all share a laugh) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts